heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Taverns
Throughout the entirety of Olegaia there are a number of bars, taverns, inns and lodges that all serve the same purpose: a place meet up, tell tales, pass the time, and get terrifically drunk. Notable Taverns Abra The Drunken Monkey Bar Run by Hathor, an elderly Metasimian woman with a penchant for gambling, the Drunken Monkey Bar is the only establishment in Port Farzibar where a thirsty adventurer can have his last pint of ale before heading to the great desert in search of lost ruins and forgotten treasures. Appearances: *Quest#85: Visions of an Unblinking Terror Babeleth The False Wizard Situated in the newly founded Vega, the City of Sin, the False Wizard used to be a popular place to hang out for the many witches and sorcerers that dwelled in Babeleth Darklands. True to it's name, the front of the tavern was shaped like a bearded wizard. However, after the proprietress Grimelda was murdered under shady circumstances, the house fell into disuse. Appearances: *Quest#100: To The Tower of Babel Baltarok The Frozen Tear The Frozen Tear is a small lodge built by the High Kingdoms on the Baltarok side of the Augustus Bridge, meant to be used by their garrison on that side of the river. The Frozen Tear is owned and operated by Justin Featherhead. Appearances: *Quest#88: Fathers and Sons Eubric Freeport In the ever-changing city, there are a great number of bars and taverns that many types frequent - both locals and people from many exotic and foreign lands. The Kingless Crown The Kingless Crown restaurant was founded by the world-renowned Master Chef Yasmar to the edge of the Marketplace. It became an instant hit with the residents of Eubric, with everyone flocking to enjoy the extraordinary cuisine served with colorful curses from the Master Chef himself. The Maitre d' is the head of the waiting staff, among them the airheaded waitress Phoebe. Appearances: *Quest#87: The Marketplace Mystery *Quest#142: Day of the Triffid Lady Luck's Locale Lady Luck's Locale is the favorite bar/brothel of the Hovels, and the only moderately successful business still running there. It is frequented by pirates, lowlifes, and gang members. Madam Camorea runs the place, with Trovsty serving as the bouncer. It was in fact one of the earliest buildings in Eubric before the city was even officially established. Lady Luck, one of the founding Veterans of Heroica, saved the place from bankruptcy, lending it its name. There was a time when it served as an essential information source for Heroica, but those days have long since passed, leaving its proprietress feeling betrayed at the lack of action when the Hovels were separated from the rest of Eubric. There are still more than a few secrets hidden in its walls, however. Appearances: *Quest#114: The Tale of the Sea Fiend The Merry Mermaid After a long sea voyage, many sailors and officers prefer to relax at the Merry Mermaid, the largest tavern in the Harbour District of Eubric Freeport. It is known for it's cheap rum and ample-bosomed waitresses, among them Mariel. The bartender is a Nautican called Cuttler. If one wants to find people working for the Bonapartes, one should check this tavern first. Appearances: *Quest#58: Brothers-in-Arms *Quest#87: The Marketplace Mystery *Quest#119: The Blackgull Inquisition The Waltzing Dragon Inn The Waltzing Dragon is owned by Lorcan Hinckwell, but is run by Benedict Greely, who inherited the property when the previous manager was burned to death. Appearances: *Quest#65: Breaking Down the Door The Winking Gargoyle Inn The Inn of the Winking Gargoyle is run by two were-hound brothers who serve as both proprietors and barkeeps. Justin Featherhead has also served as a barkeep there on occasion. Appearances: *Quest#28: The Breakthrough *Quest#102: Debts Salmanda There is a variety of lodgings in and around the City of Golden Domes, from luxurious resorts to cozy inns, so a traveller is sure to find one that fits his or her budget. Amenra Beach Resort Amenra Beach Resort lies on the seashore near the city of Salmanda, but getting there requires a treck through the treacherous Luxor Dunes. Its pyramid-shaped roof can luckily be spotted from a great distance. The owner Sed is careful to protect the privacy of his customers, for the resort's private beach is the favorite get-away place for famous people from all over Olegaia. There is an Anubian bouncer at the doors, keeping solicitors away. Appearances: *Quest#130: Sisters in Salmanda Lodestar Inn Standing at the edge of the Golden Square at the Port of Salmanda, the Lodestar Inn is the first place sailors and merchants visit to quench their thirst. It is instantly recognizable by its white, onion-shaped dome. It is also one of the most affordable places to stay the night, if one doesn't mind the bar fights. It is run by the Sun Elf Wyndam. Appearances: *Quest#130: Sisters in Salmanda Marigold Hotel The Marigold Hotel is inarguably the finest establishment in Salmanda, visited only by the richest and noblest of guests. It is a tall building situated right next to the Almagesta's palace in the Floral Square. The owner is a Star Elf called Mistress Lavender, of a noble descent herself. Appearances: *Quest#130: Sisters in Salmanda Uland Though there is a great concentration of bars and taverns in Eubric, almost no town in Uland is without one, and there are even a few inns scattered through the countryside as way-stations for weary travelers. The Weeping Inn The Weeping Inn lays about halfway between Eubric and Bric'Lin. It is owned by Justin Featherhead, who serves as both the inn keep and bar keep. Appearances: *Quest#84: Bad Blood *Quest#101: Into the Woods *Quest#102: Debts Category:Locations